Ghosts Of The Past
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Robin and Guy's POV when they come home from the Holy Land after episode 2:13.


**Title: Ghosts Of The Past**

**Summary: Robin and Guy's POV when they come back from the Holy Land after 2:13. **

**Author's Note: This is how I think Series Three might start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Robin Hood._**

* * *

"We're home!" came Much's delighted cry from somewhere up ahead. Allan and John ran forward and dashed around in the trees running their hands over the calloused bark, savouring the moment that the stepped back on home turf.

Robin hung back as the memories flooded back to him. _He saw her face smiling at him… He saw her sitting on the branch of the tree waiting for him… He heard her laughing and calling his name… He saw her beckoning to him._

_"Come on Robin! I'm over here!" she called. He smiled and ran forward. They kissed and Robin felt a strange happiness flood through him. She was in his arms again._

_"Marian!" he whispered quietly. Then she was on the ground with a sword in her stomach. Robin shut his eyes hoping to block out the images but they surrounded him chocking his mind and blinding him._

_Guy was standing over her with a look of horror on his face. Robin didn't see that._

"_MARIAN!" he heard himself shout. He ran forward, the blood pounding in his ears. He saw the sword. He saw her on the ground. _

"_NO!" cried Much. Robin only heard Much's shout as a distant echo… A whisper in the trees. _

"_GISBORNE!" yelled the Sheriff somewhere a long way away, "IT'S NOT OVER HOOD! I WILL HAVE ENGLAND!" _

_Robin didn't care. He watched them go away on the back of a horse. He was glad they were gone. Djaq was beside him now. She looked at Marian and then at Robin. _

"_The King? Where's the King?" Marian asked desperately the pain shining in her eyes_

"_It's alright, Marian! Marian, it's alright! You saved him!" Robin babbled holding her face. _

"_How it looking down there?" she asked. Robin felt her pain ripping through him like a knife. "Am I beyond even Djaq's amazing talents?"_

"_It's alright, I'll think of something!" Robin said trying to offer comfort to her and to himself. He knew he was lying. Djaq knew it. _

"_Well can we at least get this thing out of me? It hurts!" she gasped. Robin glanced at Djaq and she shook her head. Robin felt his heart sink even lower and shatter in to oblivion. This really was the end. _

"_Marian, Marian, we can't take it out just yet!" he said. She looked up at him, petrified. _

"_Why?" she demanded of him. She looked from him to the sword and repeated the question. Nobody responded. Robin couldn't find the words. He couldn't explain. _

"_Will I die when it comes out?" she asked and Robin knew it was the truth…they all knew it but Robin couldn't understand. He could see her face pleading to hear something different but she knew it too. She knew there was no going back…_

"Come on Robin!" yelled Allan jumping over a tree root. Robin blinked as he was dragged out of his reverie. Much noticed the distant, haunted look in his friend's eyes and was at his side in an instant.

"We're home Robin, it'll-," Much began.

"Not really. She's not."

Much looked at Robin, lost for words. He wanted to comfort Robin but he couldn't quite think of any words that would comfort him. He'd lost the one she loved... He'd lost his heart.

"Sorry," Robin whispered trying to smile at Much. He knew that the man was only trying to help him. Robin knew that wasn't going to be possible… He was beyond comfort now. He was beyond crying. He couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

_"I love Robin Hood!" she repeated with a smile on her face. She was enjoying hurting him. She wanted to cause him this pain. He felt his arm extend and the impact as the blade cut into her skin. He pulled upwards…she screamed…she fell. He gasped and felt the shock take over his body as she fell._

_"MARIAN" Robin cried. Robin was here. Robin... He had to go but his fear had rooted him to the spot. He felt the tears sting his eyes._

_He turned away. He ran when he heard the Sheriff's call._

"Come _on_! Pull yourself together!" came the Sheriff's harsh words penetrating deep into his mind. Guy shook his head and looked up at the castle. He was home… But she wasn't. She was still miles away and the echoes were going to carry on haunting him.


End file.
